scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Odie Estie
Odie Estie is a failed news reporter in Crestfall, and he will be a confirmed character in the Scarf Heroes Anime. His main characteristic would be obbessive dedication to his work. He thrives to become successful, and continuously dreams in being the main source of media in the metropolis. His main weapon is a silenced Uzi, and his secondary is a silenced side arm, a pistol. He owns one of the very few last remaining vehicles in the world, his motorcycle. His favorite possession that he always carries is a reporting camera. One of the only functioning cameras to exist at this time. History His past has been a mystery, until he frequented the Stripe Club and confessed many of his stories. Some of which involved his failed military career in establishing outposts for the metropolis. He regrets leading his team into a swarm of Reborn Shadows, ending their lives, yet blames them as well for their supposed lack of skill. Appearance The appearance of Odie Estie is still in question. The man is known to permanently wear his visor, of which covers his entire face. His complexion, and the color of his eyes and hair still remains a mystery. He wears a black motorcycle helmet with a black visor, black military leather armor, and black steel toe boots. Despite the weight of the armor itself, it has been crafted to suit most scenarios in combat. Personality Odie is an obsessive workaholic that continuously has the urge to fulfill his duty as a news reporter. His desperation for getting a story to report leads to silly and foolish behavior. He is creative in terms of implementing schemes to accomplish his goals, and if placed into a dangerous situation, he steps up as a leader. Although he is compulsive to complete his tasks, he is also known as a wise business model. Due to his knowledge, innovative mindset, and strategic insight on the population, Odie has become CEO of a news corporation in the Commercial Area. Despite his success however, he chooses to reside in the alleyways to ready himself as a reporter. Traits & Abilities He is an overall friendly man, however he can easily become desperate for news. He jumps into bushes and stalks any individual that could cover his story. He does not know of his past, and does not remember any previous relatives or friends. Odie is socially awkward, until he sees a celebrity, in which case runs over to and proceeds to question them. This man does not own any housing, and lives in the Commercial Area alleyways. Abilities His main ability is his expert control and planning of his maneuvers on the motorcycle. He has a keen sense of when he can drive through a horde of Faded, and when it is far too dense to retreat. Motorcycle Considering he was afraid that citizens would steal one of the few vehicles left in the Old World, he had customized it in a very unique way. He is able to disguise it into a briefcase. This means that with the push of a button, the motorized bike folds in such a way, that it makes it completely disguisable. The motorcycle is equipped with a submachine gun turret on the back for any passenger to use, and a storage case on the front for his beloved reporting camera for security and easy access. Trivia *His name "Odie Estie" is phonetic of "O.D.S.T." *He was very influential when Miiverse was at its prime. *He will have his "Popularity List" in the Anime. *Odie does not let anything get in his way. Category:Scarf Heroes Anime Category:Other Characters Category:Canon Category:Characters